Talk:Eon Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. When I read, "Alternate plane of existence" I realized that you apparently know that I am stalking Eon from across the world. Alan Chu. 04:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) hey hey guys want to be really nerdy and embed the twitter feed on the front page? Deadelfwalking 05:03, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I honestly can't figure out a good way to embed flash anything into the main page. I think the admin might be the only one who can do that. I've also spent um probably way too long messing around with getting the more archival stuff up and running, though in a bare-bones one-liner kind of way. Incidentally, if anyone can fix any of my misspellings on names, please do. Deadelfwalking 06:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I put up the map pictures from the facebook group, but I could only put up some of them because others of them, I can't actually identify since they don't have a name I could find. Chimegumi 05:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I added the northern continent, southern continent, and Malvont, map-wise. I think. Deadelfwalking 05:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Since we're putting up summaries on the page for the current season after each game, what should we do with the "Previously on Eon..." bit? The ones that are up there are kind of outdated, and I don't really want to write another version of the summary on the front page when I've already written one for the episode. Should we turn it to a link to the last episode, or maybe someone else could write a different kind of summary (like one narrated by Kruglor or something), or ...? Chimegumi 02:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Who handles page deletion? I think only admins can. It's not urgent, but should I bother tagging things for deletion or just turn them into redirects? Deadelfwalking 04:20, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Kruglor said he can do it if we tag them. Chimegumi 04:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) What is up with the WikiStickies thing? That's just strange. And new. Chimegumi 22:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, those kind of scare me. Deadelfwalking 22:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ladies and Gentl-- Oh. The only other regular lurkers here are ladies. Ladies, look sharp. Eon Wiki has more pages than Dexter Wiki. By lots. Eonrpg 05:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Correction: regular posters. Unless you have been logging TCP/IP packets on the sly. AlanChu 15:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I propose a new category for articles that, while not directly germane to plot, setting, or action, provide valuable background information. Campaign fluff, in other words. At minimum, just a few lines outlining the differences between Eon and standard D&D settings like Greyhawk or Forgotten Realms. Hopefully explaining why motivation A of Character Z is linked to Y who hired F who is now pointing a Mighty (+5) composite longbow at your head at your head (X) in a surprise round. There may be a subcategory, Player Lore, for interesting tropes within Eon, like Jingle Jingle or Restore Lesser Virginity, that are more player-oriented. AlanChu 15:05, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Most of these categories seem to exist already, but by different names. We could create an Eon Meme page that could suffice as our own personal J-Dorm Wall. Aside from that, the "Game Mechanics" covers a lot of the tropes and memery. The motivation things are mostly being thrashed out on "We Should Like To Believe" and on character pages, at least to the extent that the characters can determine said motivation. I could be persuaded into creating one of those silly "relationship charts" like they have in J-dramas if y'all will tolerate my art for the sake of SCIENCE. Or something. Having a page detailing how this is not like a prewritten campaign setting seems kind of redundant, since if it were a prewritten setting, we...wouldn't have any of this, really. 8D;; A page for the lulz about "Only know Greyhawk? Here are the five things that you might recognize at all ever!" would be, well. Lulzy. Deadelfwalking 16:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ...and by 'could be persuaded' I mean 'now you're going to have to talk me out of it' because it's actually a really entertaining idea to me. Deadelfwalking 16:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I would like you all to know that on a rough draft sketch, I have twelve people on one sheet of paper. I ran out of room for all the relationship arrows. We are a goddamned soap opera. In other news, I feel productive without having to do real work! Whee! Deadelfwalking 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) wo00t it's edit o'clock!Eonrpg 04:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qM7YhMfN0v4&feature=related See, regularly playing D&D with my family as a child is how I managed to avoid these shenanigans! Also, seeing one's mom with a high-powered sneak attack and epic sense checks does a few things for filial piety. xD Chimegumi 10:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I saw this in the young adult section of my local bookstore and nearly fell down laughing: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg109/chimegumi/dragoneyereborn.jpg Chimegumi 04:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I read it. Dread Pirate Gauve owns a copy. It sucks. Pretty hard. Eonrpg 05:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Rare is the YA book that doesn't, really. I saw it in mid-rant about how the "Be original and not like those people on that there Interwebnet! Read!" poster was near the section of pulpy boring teenager books instead of the actually good books. But I was amused that they included a dragonthing. Chimegumi 05:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm always surprised at how some librarian types like to associate the simple act of reading with intelligence, as if taking in one form of media over another makes you de facto more intelligent regardless of the content-- I'll take the West Wing watching, Kurosawa deconstructing television watcher over a serious Twihard any day of the week. Eonrpg 05:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nor is "getting kids reading" a default act of education-- reading something sans dignitas is as mindless as watching something without content, which is as mindless as viewing art without meaning. Rocks Fall Everyone Dies As of the episode of 5 Feb 2010, EON prime may be canceled. It has come to my attention from several players that I am no longer capable of running a satisfying game. This happens with imaginary worlds. It's no longer a dream, but a separate reality full of fears and frustrations, limits and mores. I don't want anyone in this world to suffer from my one. As those of you who have played for a few years know, there is always a dropoff during second semester, but this year it's too devastating ignore. You can’t play D&D with two people. It's a referendum on the world, and as sad as I will be to leave it, I can't live in a fantasy by myself. I want the game to live, but I cant fight the people I love most just to save a world that only exists in our heads. Maybe the game's changed. Maybe we have. To all of you who played with me over these three years, I cannot express the gratitude and love I feel for every one of you. When we started this thing we had no idea what it would become, and the world we crafted togeather makes us mighty. I cannot thank you enough. I loved you, EON, and I will remember every moment I spent in your quiet calamity. As it currently stands, Dark Lantern 9x03 will be the end. Thank you all for dreaming with me. -Roger Hobbs Eonrpg 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) In that case, let's make this shit go absolutely fucking bananas. Because I, for one, need that kind of closure. I'm not speaking for myself, as it were, but for the 'self' that I created. It's been enough of me that it needs closure more than I do. So let's rock this destiny thing. Love, Ethan of Malvont. (February 2, 1443) After having gone out and destroyed a few things in a rage, I'm ready for this. If this is going to be our last episode, then let's fuck some shit up. If this is just going to be that episode where we almost ended, then let's make this the most fucked up midseason shocker in history. As long as there are people who want to play, I will play. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_iAtNkrGb3U Eonrpg 23:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) If Deadelfwalking, who's had more of her time and herself invested in this than I, can be or at least sound this calm, I feel obliged to maintain the same composure. But this game has been the most fun and the best escape I've had in years, and I'll be deeply sad to see it go. I really hope you reconsider. RWI/New Ashra/ Chimegumi 23:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) It's not a question of consideration anymore, Chi. If it were only that, I would always choose to play. It's a question of having enough people who want to play. As much as I love you two, we've lost three players in the last 24 hours. What choice to I have than to try to put forward one last episode and pray that's it's good enough? Eonrpg 00:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) @EonRPG I -- we -- I don't give up on things. So I'm going to leave a trail of explosions and awesome from here until my part in this story ends, wherever the end is. It could be this week, or it could be in three months. But I think there's been a silent agreement between you and I that it's on now. So it's on now, until I find out who I am, who you wanted me to be, who I get to be in the end. I believe that I owe you that. Love, Ethan. While I may be (more than usual) upset at life (not Eon) and may or may have not (yeah, I did) send a emo (and probably kinda whiny) message to EonRPG asking for one session of a little melee asskicking candy to get me through the year, JE#US #UCK #HRIST I AM NOT GIVING UP ON EON. I did not know of any other player issues. Given the alternative of Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, I WILL #ODDAMN STAY IN. Eon is my release, my safety valve, my one strong link to Reed and all you awesome people in J-Dorm, the first place I felt at home and happy, and the only time I ever spend more than 10 minutes talking with someone. Eliminate food, sleep, and classes, and this is my life. I WILL SUCK UP THIS SHIT AND DEAL WITH IT FOR THE SAKE OF EON. (OK, for you people who know me, you know I can have a flat expression most of the time. Asides from joking outbursts, I am typically reserved. Allcaps means I'm on the verge of tears and quivering in relief over the fact that several hours after EonRPG's initial post, he decided to strike it out.) If you think that this sounds a little self centered; sorry, give me a little more time. I've been away from the computer for hours and was terribly afraid that I had somehow royally fucked things up and killed Eon for everyone. I'll adjust to a concept of just having been at an inopportune time. PS In the past two hours I have been worrying about this I have written more of my midterm than I had over the past 5 days. And the relief that there will be more Eon makes me feel Greeaaatt. I guess something constructive came out of this after all. Our drill will pierce the heavens, Go Go Power Rangers, ect, ect AlanChu 04:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) What started as a voice in my head saying, "You better take a one or two week hiatus from the game to see if your enthusiasm improves", apparently doomed the Eon world. In all honesty, I don't know about the future. I'd like to retake my Saturdays, resume a regular sleep schedule, and live in a world with rules I more completely understand, but on the other hand Eon is definitely a fun and engaging game because Hobbs is by far one of the most entertaining DMs I've ever met. But if taking a short break to collect my thoughts is going to cause this much trouble... ...then that just gives me one more thing to think about over the next few weeks. Pundit23 08:46, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Eon: I'm not a player, and so can't say that I have the same attachment to your game. But I have done a bit of lurking on your wiki, and the recent talk page activity seems like a good enough reason to stop lurking for a moment and try to talk some sense into you all. @Eonrpg: What you did is never something a DM should ever do: hold the fate of the game over the heads of its players. It's not unforgivable, (at least I can't say if it is or isn't without knowing the intimate details of your situation or your particular motivation), but it's one of the meanest things you can do, to make such a game-changing conclusion without player consultation can only induce panic, anger, and fear in those very people you didn't consult. You cannot organize a game with others if you don't talk to them about it. @AlanChu: You, sir, need to chill-the-fuck-out. Really, you seem WAAAY too involved in this game. Remember that no matter how fun it is, it's still just a game. You have to have a life of your own or you'll be lost when it ultimately and inevitably ends. If any of the other players are as invested (as I think Chimegumi and deadelfwalking might be from their other activity) as you are, I fear for the health of your game. You all should really take a step back from your characters, contemplate how getting so lost in your fantasy is affecting your in- and out-of-game lives. @Pundit23: You seem to have the most sense of anyone here, and the group would do well to follow your example. To that effect, as an observer from afar it seems like the best course of action is to do as Pundit23 has thought: cancel the session for this week and instead meet *briefly* and hash out your collective problems. Don't keep playing if your core premise, that players want to play, is in doubt. Give people some time to really think (at LEAST a week, maybe two), to figure that shit out. Then and ONLY THEN should you resume play, either to continue as you were, make some changes, or play through the wrap-up before ending permanently. 20:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) sup anon, Your points are good. The only one I'd object to is going after Alan for overinvestment -- if you must, go after me instead. I'm not sure if it's a testament to us at our best or us at our worst that we a) managed to attract someone else to this crazy little thing and b) did so thoroughly enough that they were invested enough to reply when we were throwing down out in the aether. I feel like I should thank you anyway, though. I'm not sure if it takes courage or not to jump into another group's bitchfight and tell everyone to calm the fuck down. I assume it does. So, thank you. Deadelfwalking 20:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I respectfully disagree with the anon. For me, at least, refusing to invest personally in things I know will end only means that when they do end, I didn't enjoy them as much as I could. I may come off as too obsessive, but I don't really care. If I enjoy something, I'll enjoy it as much as I can. So I at least don't blame Alan, Deadelfwalking or myself for that. I think most of it was a misunderstanding; from seeing what AlanChu and Pundit23 had to say, and talking to Karijou IRL, it seems like things just seemed worse than they were. Even if Karijou and Pundit23 both drop permanently, if Twi stays in we'll have four players, and that's the expected party size for standard D&D. I don't think we have some deep-rooted issues to work out as a group; only Pundit23 needs to figure out if he personally wants to keep playing, which is fine and is his decision to make. Karijou has decided to drop or only come in occasionally, but as far as I know, the rest of us are perfectly clear that we enjoy the game and want to keep playing it. My vote is that we play on Friday. Super-explosion-fucked-up-episode or not, whichever EonRPG decides. That said, I agree with Deadelfwalking that it takes courage to jump into other people's bitchfight, so thanks for that. Chimegumi 21:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Anon, I am somewhat less appreciative of you jumping into our so called bitchfight. The game has issues, and only we can work them out. Thank you for your concern, but it is unwarranted and gratuitous. As for the fate of the game hanging over our heads-- well, it does. The game exists between us, not in any one of us, and certainly not in me. And if any of you think I have the authority to shut this thing down with a stomp of my boot, you are sorely mistaken. If we don't have the numbers to play, we don't have the numbers to play-- that is all. As of Monday, we didn't have those numbers. Where they stand now, I don't know. In retrospect, should my original post have put more emphasis on how it was no one person's fault for wanting to do other things? Yes. It has never been. People join and drop every season, often several times. Some characters become recurring, some disappear, and some... The website is called "never end EON" for a reason. Even if we have to cancel Prime, the world will still be there. Our imaginary friends will all still be there, waiting to sail the Great Green Sea. In EON, no death is permanent. Just ask Ethan of Malvont. He crawled out of hell just to play again. If you're feeling angry at me or at any part of this, come talk to me. As I responded to Chi, it's never been a question of changing my mind. I just do what I have to with the equipment and information at hand. As any of you who have tried organizing something before know, getting more than 3 J-dormies to do anything but play video games is like pulling teeth with dental floss, a fifth of gin, and a ballpene hammer. Every episode of EON is a miracle, and I am no miracle worker. I can no longer pretend to be able to rub my hands together and make it happen. It happens among us. We are EON. Love, Avimeus (16:32 GMT 2 Feb 1443) --- I'm not sure most people in the game read the wiki any more, but this seems like the place to put this. Eon is the most fun I've ever had. Even during the patches where my character couldn't really do anything against any of the enemies, even during the mutiny that left me kind of traumatized IRL, this game is the highlight of my week. I get excited about it days in advance, I spend my off hours working on puzzles and cyphers and drawing fanart and maintaining this wiki ... I think I can safely say I love this game as much as any other player. And I'm not going to quit just because people have passive-aggressively implied that the party would have more fun without me. If you want me out, man up and convince the DM to kick me out. I don't think he will, because I think he's a fair-minded individual who recognizes that I don't deserve that. But if you think the game would really be better without Ashra (and thus without me; I'm not going to play another character if Ashra goes) then make your argument to him. I refuse to change my character's personality suddenly and unilaterally for OoC convenience. I think everyone who is in the same ballpark of investment in the game as I am recognizes why I'm unwilling to do that. I have tried to shape things in a way that's IC but more acceptable to everyone else. I tried since I became CEO at the beginning of S10 to ask people what they wanted to do; when everyone accused me of still being too unilateral, I tried even more to make sure people get their input. I made sure to reconcile as best I could with the various party members involved in the mutiny, even though some of them clearly still didn't trust me. I try to tell everyone when they're being helpful to the party, so that everyone feels appreciated. I've made sure that the manifestation of Ashra's return to 3 SAN is more along the lines of "emotionless and hallucinating, but still helpful" than "epic troll fuck you all xenterothcube". I try to keep interactions with other party members to the level of mild snark Ashra has for everyone (and he is far from alone in that regard, we have and have had had plenty of snarky bastards in the group) rather than being actually cruel. When I have the choice I've tried to take the party into combat encounters that I think will be fun and cathartic, so that we can all have a chance to work together hitting things in the face. I've tried my best to lead us towards the plot, which I will remind you is about all of us saving all of our world. Ashra happens to be the temporal tour guide, but we're all going to save the universe.. This isn't his one-squid quest to defeat his brothers, this is something else that involves us all, as I made very clear during the whole "WHOOPS GUYS GANTH I BLAME GANTH" speech. Personality-wise, I'm not really sure what more you all want from me. If you wish Ashra had a self-hating Drizzt-style "I reject my people" mindset, or were lawful good, or stepped down from authority regardless of his competence because you don't want him there, or that he were a genuinely nice guy like Cicero ... sorry, that's never going to happen, it's just not who he is. The party has had a lot of douchebag characters, and they've been in positions of command before, and we've always weathered it without too much trouble. I don't expect people to like me, but I think I'm within reasonable bounds, and I don't think I'm "destroying the party!!111!1" any more. I understand the desire to have more candy of your preferred flavor to yourself. I understand wanting to win more XP awards, to have your character's plot feature prominently, to have a puzzle or social challenge or battle where you get to be the superstar. And I totally support each of you guys getting that, because it's what makes the game fun. But when you resent me for what I'' get, that's just mean. I've had people act towards me like it's some offense I committed that my plot showed up. Coming up with the ideas and words that sometimes win XP awards, and getting to interact with plot candy for Ashra's storyline, are the things that make me really enjoy the game. I've put a lot of effort into Ashra's involvement in the plot and into my general involvement in the game, so please don't begrudge me getting rewarded for that. If you want to win more EXP awards, advocate for yourself. If you want your plot to come forward in the game, talk to the DM about it. Eon had a main character when I joined: Ethan. Everyone was okay with that, and the characters, like mine, who wanted to pursue their own plots talked to the DM about their plot hooks and went after them in character. If you just can't stand seeing my character advance his plotline ... all I can say is that I suck it up and wait and cheer during the social challenges where I can't talk and the battles where my attacks do nothing, because I like watching you guys do well. I hope you'll show me the same courtesy, or at least not actively resent me for it. Ashra is a character. If other characters speak unkindly to him, he'll probably shrug it off because hey, better than the guys who make those sentiments known with sixth level spells to the face. I'm a real person. Please remember that even if Ashra annoys you, when you get angry at me for having my plot show up, or tell me after I try again and again to make my character acceptable to you guys that you ''still wish you could play without him, or play with him without having to ever deal with him ... that hurts me, the real person. tl;dr: Stop implying I should leave unless you're actually going to try to kick me out; I'm doing my best to play an Ashra you can play with; I support you getting more candy, please don't resent me for the candy that I get; please be decent to me as a player whatever you think of my character. Chimegumi 06:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) http://z15.invisionfree.com/Eon_Forum/index.php? hey guys I made a forum :D :D :D Chimegumi 06:41, April 17, 2011 (UTC)